Rewind
by xlyphiechanx
Summary: After the explosion of the Death Star, the Force sends Luke Skywalker back to an unfamiliar past with a few familiar faces. With hidden secrets and old enemies he must not only try to save his father from the dark side again but also try to find a way back home. Can he save his family? And the galaxy...again?
1. Chapter 1

"Now, go my son…leave me."

"No, you're coming with me." Luke says with determination as he leans in ready to pick up his father again and continue on running. "I will not leave you here, I've got to save you!"

"You already…have." Vader says as his eyes loom lovingly over his son. Luke's heart fills with warmth but he has little time to rejoice, his father is in critical condition and the Death Star was to explode any minute now. They had to get moving!

Luke urges his father to get up, but Vader lightly resists, his eyes glazed with unshed tears as he says his final goodbye.

"You were right about me…you were right. Tell your sister…you were right." Vader-no Anakin, says with his final and dying breath. His eyes close as his body goes limp.

"Father, I won't leave you!" Luke cries, tightening his fists around Anakin's black suit as he brings his head down, his blonde bangs covering his teary eyes.

Luke stares down at his shaky hands, one thing running through his mind.

He failed.

In a way, one might think he's going mad. Failed his father? No his father failed him. But, Luke felt differently. He saw the good in Vader and he failed to have his father realize that before it was…too late.

A deep rumbling echoes throughout the room, and the floor shakes suddenly. Abruptly, it brings the young Skywalker out of his painful thoughts and back to reality.

The Death Star was going to explode.

Looking up at his deceased father for what he presumes will be the last time, Luke feels tears leak down his tanned cheeks.

"Goodbye, Father." He whispers melancholically.

Standing, Luke forces himself to turn around and race out of the room as quickly as possible and not look back. It hurt him, like a knife to the chest, to know that he couldn't even give his father a proper burial.

But, there was simply nothing he could do.

A violent explosion shakes the ground underneath Luke's feet, making the young Jedi fall to the floor.

He quickly scurries up and runs to the fighter jets, hopefully his was still in one piece.

With one foot in front of the other Luke's only goal in mind is his survival. His blood pressure has risen up the roof as he scrambles into a random fighter jet. Another explosion rocks the Death Star and the walls come crumbling down.

Luke ignites the jet and high tails out of there. His hands shake on the controls of the ship and he takes a few deep breathes to steady himself. With a final deep breath, Luke releases his feelings into the Force. All sorrow, worry, and panic is swallowed up by the Force. He needs to concentrate, and with the Force flowing from within him, Luke manages to dodge incoming rubble as he maneuvers his way away from the death star.

A high pitch mechanical squeal is heard emitting from the exploding star base that causes Luke's eardrums to pop. He takes his hands off of the controls and immediately covers his ears in an attempt to mute the horrible noise. He whips his head back to assess the current status of his situation but instead he is blinded by white light. Panic floods throughout the blonde, as he now has no control of his ship in an area full of meteoroids and obstacles.

The harsh white light envelops his entire being but soon turns soft and almost comforting. The young Jedi can feel the Force laced around his entire being, taking away his panic and filling him with a still calmness only the light side could ever bring. Luke no longer hears the horrible high-pitched noise, but all is silent. He can no longer feel the controls of his ship, nor can he see the void that is space.

All has gone blank, complete and utter white.

His body feels as though he's floating, enveloped in the Force.

Is he…dead? Is this the Force driven afterlife Yoda once told him about?

No, it can't be! He thinks, his thoughts swirling. He had so much left to do. If he were gone, what would happen to Leia? And Han? He had to wake up and get back to them, had to get out of this Force inflicted trance. He still had work to do! Even though Anakin was gone, he still had to help the Rebellion dismantle the Empire. He's the last Jedi, he has to start up the Jedi teaching again and continue to bring balance to the Force and the galaxy. There was still a fight for democracy, and Leia needs his help! He still has to tell her that their father converted to the light side, he has to tell her that their father died an honorable man, not the twisted Sith the galaxy viewed him as.

No matter how much he protested, Luke could not escape this white light, no matter how comforting it felt around him.

He doesn't know how long he stays in this blank canvas state. It could've been seconds, it could've been hours.

Suddenly, the sound of distant traffic fills his ears. His body tenses, for the sound sounds foreign and out of place from the trance that he is in.

The Force around him begins to slip away slowly, and then all at once Luke is hurdled into reality.

The first thing he feels is himself skidding on rough ground, pavement maybe. His facial features scrunch in pain as he knows that the coarse impact is going to leave a mark. The sound of traffic fills his ears and causes his head to hurt from the sudden loud and unexpected noise. He opens his eyes to see hundreds of feet scuttling around him.

"Watch it nerf herder!" A fat slug-like alien yells at Luke.

His eyes widen as he quickly rolls out of the creatures way.

Where the krif am I? Luke thinks as he tries to assess his situation, but to no avail. His head hurts from the fall and from general confusion.

He staggers up dumbfounded as he sees that he's in some kind of city. The setting sun illuminates the towers that loom over his head and seem to go up and up for as far as the eye can see. He seems to have landed in a crowded alleyway filled with bars and clubs, and he's pretty sure he just saw some kind of drug deal take place to his left.

"Move it kid!" Another alien shouts at Luke as he pushes past him.

The blaring sound of traffic and people causes Luke mind to swirl.

He was just in outer space escaping the Death Star's explosion…so how in the Force did he end up on a planet?! He would have remembered something that important!

And also what planet was this?! The system he was in only had deserted planets, there was no way he could have missed a planet as populated as this!

The young Jedi starts to feel dizzy with all these unanswered questions hammering his head. His breathing starts to get heavy and his heart starts to pound in his ears. His vision starts to get blurry as he starts to hyperventilate from confusion and dizziness. He needs to sit down; he needs somewhere quiet to meditate. This is too much for him right now, and he doesn't know how much more of it he can take.

Someone pushes Luke and he falls to the ground for the second time this night.

He grunts loudly, his already sore body taking the violent impact. Gritting his teeth, the blonde is about to lift his head and yell at the person who pushed him down when suddenly the most pure and angelic voice fills his ears.

"Oh my, are you alright I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice says, and Luke lifts his head.

Chocolate brown meets bright blue.

Luke feels a sense of relief wash over him; finally a familiar face.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you all think! I'm such a Star Wars geek you all have no idea. I do hope you enjoy the little introduction to this story! Leave a review and a follow to see more and follow Luke's adventure!

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to her flat was filled with silence, as Luke was trying his best not to collapse onto concrete from exhaustion. His legs felt like jello, and sweat beaded his forehead followed by heavy pants.

During his walk, he watched as the scenery around him changed drastically. No longer was he walking through grimy slums filled with loud drunken voices, but rather he was in a quiet part of town with buildings that rose beyond the clouds. The streets seemed to be paved of marble, contrasting greatly with hole-patched concrete.

The atmosphere changed as well. It was peaceful and calm as families and people walked down the dimly lit streets as it was beginning to grow dark. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight. It was beautiful; he'd never seen such a high rising city filled with so much life.

"Finally!"

The brunette, who was fiddling with her keys for the past five minutes now, finally opened the door to her flat.

Luke, leaning against the wall, grunted in joy. If he spoke he feared he would loose his breath.

"Let me get the first aid kit, take a seat on the couch." She instructs him, and Luke wastes no time walking past the small kitchen and dining table before collapsing onto the couch. The soft cushions immediately relax his aching body and he lets out a soft groan of pleasure.

The apartment has an amazing view of the city. Natural light filters through the big windows, giving the apartment a warm and cozy feel.

He hears footsteps approach him and the noise of clicking before he feels her helping him sit up. He complies with her commands, letting her sanitize his cuts and bandage his bruises.

She works diligently, knitting her brows as she dabs and bandages. Her touch is gentle, and Luke can't help but remember the millions of times Leia would bring him back to health, how similar the feeling was.

"So tell me, what's your name?" She asks, closing the first aid kit and walking towards the kitchen to fill up a glass of water.

Luke opens his mouth to answer her his full name before hesitating. Should he tell her? What if she was working with the Empire? Considering he destroyed it that couldn't be possible…but he didn't know where he was and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Luke."

She hands him the glass, which he eagerly takes, and sits down on the couch diagonal him.

"Luke, what a nice name." She smiles, "I'm Padme. Padme Amidala."

He sets the glass down on the table, the contents of it empty.

"Nice to meet you, Padme. I'm sorry for my intrusion." He says politely, feeling his dizziness washing away. He must've been dehydrated, that water seemed to bring him back to his senses.

Padme nods slowly, slightly offended that he did not formally address her as Senator Amidala.

Luke remains oblivious.

"So, is this your first time on the planet?" She questions, crossing a leg over the other.

Luke hesitates before slowly shaking his head. A Jedi must always be honest, even in…difficult circumstances.

"Well, uh…" He fumbles for words, laughing nervously as he scratches the back of his head with his right hand. He is unsure of what to say, not really being a good liar to begin with.

When his fingers make contact with the back of his tangled blonde hair, something in Luke's core thrashes.

His right…hand.

"It's okay if it is you're first time here, I'm just wondering. Many people come to visit now to support the recent elec-" Padme begins to say, that is until she looks up and sees that the blonde boy has turned a deathly white and his blue eyes are practically bulging out of his sockets as he stares intensely at his right hand, stretching his fingers as if he's never seen a hand in his life. He holds his wrist with his left hand, his arms visibly shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Her words sound incoherent as Luk

* * *

e stares at his hand in disbelief.

How was this possible? His once metallic and robotic hand was miraculously transformed into the hand that he had lost, thanks to his father.

"Y-Yeah…" He says, his voice sounding distant to his ears. He was in a state of shock, his mind racing trying to cope with this insane reality.

"Luke you don't look well." Padme says, deep concern in her voice as she studies him.

"Give me a moment." He excuses himself, standing from his seat on the couch and rushing towards the small bathroom off of the living room. He doesn't miss the confused and concerned look crossing the brunette's features as he passes her.

Once behind closed and locked doors, the blonde lets out a pathetic whimper in attempt to hold back a scream. Luke was beyond the point of panic; he was freaking the kriff out.

Rushing towards the sink, the blonde almost throws up when he looks into the mirror.

His own face was unrecognizable.

He was younger, around the age of seventeen back when he was still living with his aunt and uncle on Tatooine. His skin was tanned, dirty looking like that of a hard worker who spent his days farming. His blonde hair was unkempt, defying gravity as some strands stuck up in the air having a mind of their own. His clothes, his old clothes that he'd thrown away years ago. They were the same white garments he used to wear when on Tatooine.

What the kriff was going on?

Feeling like the Force had punched him in the gut, Luke bends over and empties the contents of his stomach into the sink.

"This isn't real." He whispers in pure disbelief in between pants, turning the knob on the sink to run some water.

Why would the Force bring him back in time? Even if it had, why wasn't he on Tatooine?

He needed answers, he felt as though his own thoughts were going to drive him insane.

Rinsing out his mouth with water, the blonde looks in the mirror one last time.

There is just no way in hell… A knock interrupts his thoughts.

"Luke, are you alright in there?" He hears Padme asking from the other side of the door, her voice tinged with worry.

Luke once again is thrown into a fit of panic. This can't be happening, I-I can't be in the past! He tries his best to compose himself to not panic Padme, and pats down his crinkled clothes only to feel a bump on his belt.

His lightsaber.

Once again Luke's mind whirls and his legs give out on him. He falls on his knees onto the bathroom floor and buries his face in his hands to try to calm himself down.

He inhales deeply through his nose, trying his best to compose himself. At least he has one artifact that ties him to his timeline, maybe somehow he can find a way back. A Jedi had to be calm. He needed answers, and freaking out wouldn't help him do that.

He could do this.

Opening the door, the blonde walks out of the bathroom and back to his seat on the couch.

"I'm fine, sorry just…I'm not feeling too well." He says, which isn't a total lie.

Padme nods understandingly.

"Would you like to rest?" She asks.

Luke shakes his head. Although he's rejecting her kind suggestions, Luke makes a mental note that Padme is a very kind hearted and caring individual. She, unlike most of the creatures he'd met earlier today, seems to genuinely care for his well being.

She sees the good in others.

"No, I'm fine now." He assures her, "What were you saying before about the Senate?" He decides to ask, and he knows he chose a good question because her eyes light up immediately.

"You come to Corascunt and don't know about the elections? You really are something else." She laughs, and to play along Luke does as well.

Corascunt? That didn't sound familiar to him at all. What kind of planet was it? Perhaps it was in the outer rim, somewhere Vadar had yet to find and destroy. Well, Vadar was dead…but if he was in the past….Luke felt like his brain was going to explode.

"Well, as you may know, when there is a rising issue the people of this planet come together to vote on a unanimous decision and many of the council members try their best to persuade the people towards what they believe is best to be done. We've been having a few issues recently with some members on the Senate, so as a supporter of democracy, I wish to change that and form a stronger Republic. It's easier said than done though," She mumbles the last part, her brows knitting in slight agitation, "Does that ring a bell?" She smiles at the blonde, hoping to get a positive response.

"You're a Senator?" He asks, a little in disbelief. She didn't seem the type, being very kind and carefree.

Padme nods.

"Do I not look the part?" She teases, smirking slightly as Luke turns a tint of red from embarrassment at not recognizing her. Not like he would, he didn't even know what era he was in at the moment.

He was also never good with girls, considering the only girl he fancied turned out to be his sister.

"No, I just don't remember much." He decides to go with, trying his best to avoid any further embarrassment.

At this Padme's features turn serious.

"What do you mean you don't remember much?" She inquires.

Luke swallows thickly, not being very good with lying. He didn't want to lie to Padme. She seemed so kind and didn't deserve to be deceived.

His gut swirled when he opened his mouth.

"The last thing I remember is waking up in the middle of a busy street and you finding me. I…I'm really confused." He answers genuinely, going with the simple case of amnesia act. Perhaps that would buy him sometime from explaining himself and help him figure out where he was.

"You mean you don't remember anything before that?" She asks hesitantly, slightly fazed by his words.

Luke nods slowly.

"Just fragments." He replies politely, noting that her brown eyes were widening significantly.

"Well, that's not what I expected." She says, laughing a little at the unfortunate situation that has been set before her.

Luke joins in on her small laughter, chuckling bitterly. He had to agree with her, this isn't what he expected either. He expected death, not being teleported to some distant past that he had zero recollection of.

The sound of the doorknob wiggling grabs the attention of the two, turning their attention towards the door as it opens widely.

"Guess who's here early!" he hears a masculine voice echo through the room.

Padme's face pales slightly as she quickly excuses herself and rushes to the door.

Luke leans to catch a glimpse of the owner of the voice, but to no avail as Padme quickly ushers the stranger out the apartment. He hears the door close and soon after hushed whispers reach his ears.

Luke sits there awkwardly trying to figure out what just happened. Who was that just now? Why was she acting so nervous?

More unanswered questions.

After a few minutes the door opens again. Padme walks in first, followed by a man in dark garments. Luke immediately observes the man, unsure of what to think as he seems to look rather intimidating.

With a menacing scar across his eye and dark garments, the stranger seems to give off a brooding vibe that intimidates Luke. He stands tall next to Padme, with broad shoulders and a muscular build; it's only appropriate that a smirk is playing on his lips.

His bright blue eyes are fixed on Padme as the two enter the apartment and stand in the kitchen area.

"Senator, I've come early as your bodyguard just as you requested." He speaks, his voice masculine and deep.

Luke listens as the two interact from his position on the couch, feeling far too intrusive. He wishes that he could leave and let the two discuss matters in private.

But, locking himself in the bathroom would be pathetic…and he didn't really want to look into the mirror for fear of another panic attack.

"Thank you, Sir Jedi Knight." Padme's soft feminine voice floats across the room.

Jedi.

That one word causes an explosion of hope in Luke's chest. Another Jedi! Someone that can help him!

Luke pushes himself off of the couch eagerly, rushing over to the kitchen area without a second thought to introduce himself.

The pair stop their conversation and look over at the blonde racing towards them, pure hope filling his innocent blue eyes.

"Oh, let me introduce you to Luke. I found him on the streets knocked out, he seemed very confused and in need of some help. I couldn't just leave him there." Padme explains, looking at her bodyguard as if she was explaining the adoption of a lost puppy.

He watches as the Jedi nods slowly, his eyes not leaving Padme's. They seem to have some sort of an unspoken conversation until his eyes finally switch over to look at the blonde.

"It's nice to meet you uh, sir." Luke fumbles, feeling mildly intimidated by the Jedi's presence. He was about a head or so taller than Luke, but his once piercing blue eyes seem to have become warm.

Luke extends a hand in greeting.

The man, raising a brow at the hand out before him, clears his throat before reaching over and giving Luke a firm handshake.

"Anakin Skywalker."

Luke's hand turns limp as he loses all feeling in his body. His blood turns into flames.

ANAKIN.

SKYWALKER.

The Force whirls around him making him claustrophobic and lightheaded. His breathing increases and black dots his vision.

Luke backs away sloppily from the couple trying to give himself some space to breath.

Padme's eyes widen and her she covers her lips with her hands in worry.

Anakin, his dead father who just died, takes a cautious step towards Luke. The older Jedi slowly raises one arm out as if calming a wild animal.

Luke jerks back, away from Anakin's helping hand. He didn't want to be touched by him, especially not him. The whole situation was too overwhelming for Luke.

There was no air in the room. He needed fresh air, he needed to breath, but he can't.

With black dots enveloping the remains of his blurry vision, he feels himself falling out of consciousness.

The last thing he hears is Padme's worried voice.

"Anakin catch him, he's going to faint!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

Uploading from my phone...feels so weird lawl. I hope you guys like this chapter. I JUST LOVE LUKE SUCH A CINAMMON ROLL UGH. *screams*

leave a review please I would love to hear what you all think! :D your support means the world to me!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy.

It was the only way Luke could describe the feeling as his consciousness slowly took over him. He felt as though he couldn't fully open his eyes; though he was awake both mind and body.

He's felt like this before, usually when in meditation, which is something the boy rarely found the urge to do considering the last time was with Yoda.

Distant voices fill his ears, causing his senses to perk.

"Anakin, he's just a boy." Padme whispers, and Luke can hear the irritation in her voice.

Following her words is a grunt.

Luke shudders as the voice of his father resonates throughout the apartment.

"Yes a _force sensitive_ boy." Anakin argues, worry dripping in his voice.

His father's voice catches Luke in surprise, causing a multitude of shivers to run down his spine.

It was so unlike the voice of Vadar. There was no malice behind his words, no sign of evil or crazed control. He remembers the loneliness that clung onto Vadar's every word, the way he spoke with mass authority as though if he weren't heard he feared that no one would ever bother to listen.

But now, well Luke didn't know how to quite describe it but he liked the sound of his father's voice. How he whispered in care that he was sleeping in hopes not to wake him, how discussing things with the Senator there was a sense of care in his voice, how even though he knows Luke is force sensitive there is no greater intention of using him to his likings.

Most importantly,

No darkness.

"So? There are hundreds of children found with force sensitivity, what difference does it make that he has it?" She questions, her voice rising slightly as Luke can imagine this is how she must speak as a Senator always defending a belief she feels strongly about. Her voice is different from when he spoke with her, gone is the light cheery tone she would use with him and the way each vocal was gentle and caring.

Her voice was beginning to sound professional, as though she was negotiating matters over a messy topic.

"Yes, I know that but his force energy…it's so… _powerful._ He might be a threat, and the fact that you nor I have ever seen him before is suspicious. The Jedi would have sensed his presence, but no one has. What if he's working for the Sith?" Anakin counters, voice blaring with worry and fear.

Fear.

Now that is something that Luke would never expect to hear in his father's words.

Vadar did not fear, he _was_ feared. He wore the title of being the most feared being in all the galaxy proudly, as though it was a badge of honor. And now, here was Anakin Skywalker, fearing _him._

Luke struggles to bite back laughter.

"I don't know Anakin, he doesn't seem the type." She sighs, and Luke can hear the exhaustion in her voice. Had they been arguing prior to his awakening? Or were the events of the day finally catching up with her?

Luke felt bad for causing Padme to feel tired. He never did like having others worry over him.

"We should take him to the council. I'm receiving odd signals from the Force about him, I don't trust him." Anakin says, in a way that Luke knows it's an end of a discussion. His father, although seemingly different in this universe, still was stubborn; Luke could hear it in his voice.

He hears Padme sigh, but nonetheless she agrees with him.

Luke, although knowing he shouldn't feel hurt, feels an odd sensation in his chest. He didn't like the idea that his father didn't trust him. He had, long before finding out his origin, craved to have a father, to know what it felt like to have such a strong and unbreakable bond.

And now, here he was in the past, or so that's what he assumed it was, with a younger version of his father.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement wash over him. He could finally have what he's always longed for. He could build some kind of a relationship with the man that was his own flesh and blood, with the man that he had longed to meet for years.

The man that he saved.

And if he could do it once, Luke was sure he could do it again.

Although the Force surely thought otherwise as a wave of heat spreads through the blonde's chest, shocking him to his core. Luke feels an immense force push against his chest quite forcefully knocking the wind right out of him. His bright blue eyes fly open and he jerks into an upright position on the couch, coughing profusely as well as grabbing at the fabric of his pants. His knuckles turn bleach white, and each cough feels as though a rib is breaking.

What the kriff was happening to him?

He faintly hears the sound of rushing footsteps before a gentle hand meets his back, and a glass of water is placed in his hands.

"Drink this, it will help with the cough." Padme instructs, her voice calming Luke's nerves as his lungs frantically search for the air they are not receiving.

Immediately, he downs the cold water and it relieves much of the irritation in his burning throat. It helps, and within minutes his cough subsides and the aching in his chest vanishes.

"Luke are you alright?" Padme asks, watching as the blonde regulates his breathing back to normal.

Luke slowly nods, although he's not confident in his answer.

He had never had such a thing happen to him, was the Force punishing him for having thoughts about changing the past? Was that not the reason he was here? If not that, then what could it possibly be?

Feeling entirely overwhelmed, Luke closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Without a second thought he releases all of his anxiety into the Force hoping that it will at least keep him sane for even just a little while.

When opening his eyes, his gaze meets Anakin's, who is standing at the foot of the couch with a concerned yet hard gaze at the boy. His arms are folded neatly in front of his chest, and his brows are knitted.

Luke swallows thickly, not liking the scrutiny he is receiving from his father.

"Who taught you how to do that?" He asks, but to Luke it sounds more like a command.

"To do what?" He asks, looking into his father's eyes with an almost curious wonder.

He can't help but stare. He had never seen his father's eyes besides the brief moment before the explosion of the death star. He always wondered what was under the mask, under all of the darkness. And now, he had the perfect opportunity to see just what his father was like before he turned. He felt a sense of pride beam inside of his chest as he notices all of the similar physical features the two shared.

He looked like his father!

Anakin's expression turns colder as Luke continues to stare in wonder.

"The Force, who taught you the ways of it?" Anakin commands, this time stricter than before.

"I…I don't know." He hesitates, afraid that if he tells the truth the future could be affected. And he does not wish for another beating from the Force, although how that was possible Luke would love to know. He never knew the Force could afflict pain on someone, but then again he never knew time travel was possible and yet here he is. Seventeen again.

Anakin's features darken, clear distrust in his eyes as he stares at Luke.

"Don't test me boy." Anakin bites out, his patience quickly dissipating.

Luke feels very small under his father's menacing gaze. It wasn't evil, but it sure did leave the blonde feeling massively uncomfortable and he shifted his weight awkwardly on the couch. His gaze dropped as well, finding his fingers a much more entertaining thing to look at.

He didn't like to be yelled at by his father, truly he felt ashamed for lying to him even if it was to protect any possibility of screwing the future up.

"I'm sorry." He apologies in a whisper, his words drenched in truth. He did mean it, whole-heartedly.

The last thing Luke ever wanted was to disappoint his father, let alone cause him anger. But, he needed to find some concrete answers about his position and what was safe to say and not before telling him some kind of truth.

"Was it the Sith? Or are you the Sith that we've been looking for?" Anakin presses the matter, leaning over the side of the couch and getting a better look at Luke.

The boy on the other hand continues to look down at his hands; his blonde bangs covering his eyes. He's beginning to feel overwhelmed, Anakin's yelling not helping the situation as his nerves only rattle him further. _Sith Lord? Just what was going on in this timeline?_ Confusion pounds against his head, and as hard as he tries to release it into the Force, he can't concentrate. He wants to tell his father so much, his throat burns with the permission to speak of it, but the fear of messing up keeps his voice at bay.

He ached for answers, wanted some kind of concrete reassurance that this was all a dream, all an illusion created by the Empire. But, it all seemed real too real. No one could cast something so elaborate; he didn't even believe this was possible by any means of technology as advanced as it may be.

In all honesty, Luke felt the sudden urge to slam his face into a pillow and sob.

Instead, he simply stays silent, biting his lip in apprehension.

"Anakin, cut it out!" Padme chides, noticing the boys shaking form. Luke releases a breath, internally thanking Padme for the intrusion.

Anakin immediately stiffens at the sound of her voice, and his attention focuses on her, his hard eyes turning soft almost instantly. He leans back to an upright position.

"But-"

"No buts, can't you see that he's just as confused as we are? Let him be." She reprimands the Jedi, before turning her attention back on Luke who is still staring at his hands.

Anakin snorts, but respects Padme's request, as he doesn't press the matter any further.

"You must understand that we have to be cautious, the force is strong with you and with an unknown Sith…you aren't necessarily in the best position." Padme explains gently, and Luke looks up to meet her eyes.

"I understand, but I'm no Sith I can assure you that." And much to his surprise, he chuckles, thought it's bitter. The situation was so ironic, how could Luke _not_ laugh? Here he was being accused of being the Sith when Vadar himself stood inches away from him.

Padme knits her brows at his odd laughter, although for some strange reason she seems to believe his words. To her, it was merely impossible that such a young and helpless boy could achieve such a vulgar title. There was something off about him that was sure, but being the Sith well it was a stretch in the wrong direction.

Anakin on the other hand is not buying it.

"Isn't that exactly what a Sith Lord would say?" He asks sternly, his voice filled with raw irritation.

"Do you sense evil in me?" Luke asks. He stresses the light side of the Force behind his words as he meets the gaze of his father.

His stare catches Anakin off guard.

Pure. Innocent.

 _Light._

It's so bright, a blue fire burning in his eyes. It was such a shocking, yet beautiful thing to see. To be able to possess such a light power, Anakin was at a loss for words.

And no one, not even Obi-wan's witty comebacks could leave him speechless. And that said a _lot_.

Blinking in disbelief, Anakin shakes his head.

"The council will be the judge of that." He says, his arrogance getting the best of him as he refuses to admit that his intuition is incorrect.

Luke, although unsure of what exactly this "council" is, nods his head. He needed to play along, at least for now.

Anakin runs a hand tiredly through his hair before looking over at Padme.

"I will stay here tonight, as your bodyguard I am ordered to keep you safe. And with a…stranger in your home it's best I stay." Anakin says formally, bowing at the Senator.

Luke feels a slight pang in his chest from being called a stranger, but it sure sounded better than being called a Sith.

Padme nods, her lips curving up into an amused smile.

"Of course Jedi Knight. Problem is I only have one spare bedroom."

And without a second, or even a chance for Anakin to offer Luke the room, the boy speaks out.

"I can take the couch, Anakin you deserve to sleep in the spare bedroom." He says, a small smile on his lips as he watches his father's eyes widen in slight shock.

"Are you sure? You need a goodnight's rest." Padme asks, watching as Luke shakes his head.

"I'm sure, he is a Jedi knight and if he's to protect you, he needs the rest more than I do." Luke explains, shrugging his shoulders, as it is a logical explanation.

At his words Padme can't help but smile. This boy, he was harmless and now she was sure of it. There was no malice intention behind his offering, no manipulative vice.

Anakin sighs.

"You make a good point." He admits, and Padme notices just how hard that is for him. She smirks at his struggle to admit that there is no harm in the boy.

"I'll go get the room fixed." Padme suggests, leaving the two in the living room.

"I'll help." Luke offers, standing to go follow Padme out of the room.

"Oh Luke, no you should rest it's okay." She says, turning around to face him.

"Yes, you should rest." Anakin agrees, coming to stand in between Padme and Luke.

Luke watches, with slight curiosity, as Anakin seems to be in a state of defense. As if Luke were to harm Padme if he came to help her with making the bed and preparing the room.

Not letting it bother him, Luke decides to drop his offer by nodding slowly.

"If you say so," He pouts, acting childishly and he knows it but hey he's seventeen again he can be childish," But, really Senator Amidala thank you for letting me stay. You've been a great help ever since I've woken up. I can't thank you enough." He says, bowing his head in respect.

A soft smile spreads across the Senator's face.

"I'm just doing my job. Protecting the people."

Anakin snorts.

"Yeah, Sith Lords." He mumbles under his breath, although Luke can tell it's all in good nature as his mouth curves up into a smirk.

Luke shakes his head laughing.

Who would've thought that Darth Vadar, most feared Sith in the galaxy, had a sense of humor?

.

.

.

Sweet.

It wakes Luke from his slumber in almost an instant as the delicious scent fills his nostrils. Fluttering his blue eyes open, the blonde is met with a breath taking view of Corascunt. The sun is just peaking over the horizon, melting the colors of the sky into a rose golden; something so magical that Luke can't believe his eyes.

And then the reality of the situation hits him.

The events of the past day weren't a dream. He had secretly hoped that after falling back asleep he would wake in a bunk, with Han barging into the room announcing something stupid.

Han…Leia…his chest hurt thinking about them. Where were they now? Were they still in the future looking for him? Had he gone missing from there or were there two identities of him?

He hated thinking that they might be sitting around worrying sick about him.

All the more reason to figure out what was going on and how to fix the mess that he has entangled himself in. And he _will_ find a way back.

Sitting up from the couch, and grunting at the discomfort he felt in his lower back, the blonde turns his head to where the source of the mouth-watering scent was coming from.

"Good morning Luke." Padme greets him warmly, flipping a pancake as she does so.

Luke can't help but admire the Senator. She's beautiful, he won't ever admit it in person, but truly anyone could see that she was no doubt. Her brown curled hair was down, long locks bouncing as she flipped the pancakes and started to whisk up another batch. She wore a long white dress that reached her ankles and the white long sleeves were of an elegant lace pattern. Her outfit looked luxurious, and expensive.

Fitting for a Senator.

"'Morning, it smells delicious." He smiles; taking a seat on one of the stools that seats him at the counter.

"Rough night?" She asks, as she had noticed his small limp as he walked from the couch to take a seat.

"N-No, I slept well." He lies, not wanting to offend her. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks as she smirks in amusement, grabbing a plate and serving him a pancake.

"It was very nice of you to let Anakin take the guest bedroom." She says, plating another pancake, which he guesses, is for Anakin as she sets it down on the counter in front of the stool to his left.

"I do have to prove to him that I'm not a Sith, might as well start somewhere." He jokes, taking a bite out of the pancake.

"Don't think gestures of kindness will change my mind."

Luke turns his head to the left to see none other than his father standing before him. The sight of his _dead_ father leaves shivers racing down his spine; especially since the face staring back at him is frighteningly similar to his own.

He doesn't think he'll ever get over the fact that his father was alive, alive and in the _light_.

"Maybe save the fighting for later?" Padme asks, more like pleads, as tiredness fills in her eyes.

Anakin's clouded blue eyes clear instantly and his expression turns soft and sorry as he stares at the Senator. Luke realizes that he's very respectful of her, and he can't help but sneak a small smile.

Seeing his father be good, be a _Jedi_ , it's a feeling that resonates so warmly in Luke's chest he feels as though he could burst in utter joy. He saw the good in him even when he was Vadar, but now actually _seeing_ the light that he knew his father harbored…it was such a gratifying sight.

Even if his father seemed to be suspicious of him, well nothing's ever perfect.

"We should go see the council as soon as possible." Anakin suggests, taking quick bites of his breakfast.

Padme nods in agreement.

"Are you remembering anything Luke?" Padme asks softly, her warm brown eyes filled with concern and curiosity as she looks at him.

Luke, hating that he has to lie, shakes his head.

"Only fragments still."

This perks the attention of Anakin.

"You have memory loss?" He asks, scrutinizing him with the same look as the previous night. Luke hates how vulnerable and nervous he feels under his father's gaze.

Luke nods.

"Unfortunately."

Silence creeps into the room as the three finishing eating. Luke wonders if this is what it would be like had he grown up with his father. Would they eat breakfast like this every morning? Or would his father have duties? Would he make pancakes or something else? Did his father cook?

The questions were endless the "what ifs" possibly infinite.

Anakin stands from the table after properly thanking Padme for the delicious meal and looks over at the blonde haired boy.

"Time to see the council."

* * *

 **A/N:** LOL HI IM NOT DEAD. sorry it took me so long to upload but finally here it is :D ENJOY!


	4. Chapter 4

The walk with Anakin was surely awkward.

He knew for a fact that his father did not trust him whatsoever. Luke could sneeze and he was sure that Anakin would ignite his light saber and possibly slash him to bits.

Luke couldn't help but notice the amount of stares he received while walking the streets with Anakin. His name was widely known, and many if not all people seemed to view him with high respect as they would bow or wave happily towards him. He remembered Ben telling him that his father was quite well known in his time, and now Luke sees that indeed that was true. Of course, being the socially awkward guy that he was, Luke didn't necessarily enjoy the attention that drifted from Anakin onto him when people noticed he was walking with someone.

Most stares were of confusion, some of jealousy. He squirmed under the gazes.

To get his mind off of everyone staring, Luke decides to ask his father where he was taking him.

"Where are we going?" Luke asks, catching up to his father so that he is walking beside him. He has to look up when he speaks to him, as Anakin is a head or so taller than him. It really does make him feel as though he is simply walking the streets with him as father and son, a casual stroll through town.

That is until Anakin's eyes meet his and he senses all of the distrust and suspicion.

"The Jedi Temple." He answers curtly.

Luke cocks his head in confusion. A Jedi temple? Surely the name is self explanatory, and it causes Luke's mind to turn its gears. If there were more Jedi, there's a larger chance that there would be someone to help him. But, what exactly is at the Jedi temple? Is that where his father lived? Where he grew up?

"What's the Jedi council?" Luke asks, watching his father's expression remain stoic.

"A council made up of the most powerful Jedi in the world. So, if you are the Sith, good luck making it out of there alive." Anakin teases, his mouth curving in amusement.

Luke only prays that Anakin doesn't somehow convince everyone that he's the Sith.

Another topic that Luke has no idea about. Who is this Sith they're looking for? Surely Sidious isn't around yet, or is he? He isn't necessarily very well informed considering he has zero information on his father's past. Funny that he's not being told it but quite literally _living_ it.

"I'm not a Sith." Luke mumbles under his breath, kicking a pebble.

Anakin remains expressionless, ignoring his comment.

They walk a little ways longer in silence until they reach yet another massive structure, which isn't a surprise to Luke considering the city is filled with high rising buildings at every corner.

"I'll explain everything, you don't say a word unless asked." Anakin orders sharply before walking into the building as the sliding automatic doors open revealing a large space with high rising ceilings.

Luke keeps his mouth shut, just as his father has ordered and follows him quietly inside. He can't help but stare in awe at…well _everything._ It was so elegant, so exquisite and classy that Luke felt completely out of place. There were a few people sitting at some of the chairs and tables chatting, and when Anakin looks over their way they all bow in a gesture of respect and then stare at Luke with confused glances before all whispering to each other.

Luke internally screams. He hates the attention.

He follows his father to an elevator, where they both step inside. As it starts going up, Luke looks behind him to see the astonishing view of the bustling city of Corascunt below. It was so fascinating to him, to see such liveliness and tranquility in a city. He barely remembers a time when life was peaceful.

The elevator dings indicating that they've arrived at their destined floor, and the two walk out onto beige colored tiles and into a large space where Luke notices young children swinging around make shift light sabers. The scene shocks him causing a wave of emotion inside of him.

This is what life was like before the Empire, before the termination of all the Jedi. What kind of monster could have killed these children? Luke feels a smile forming on his lips, his eyes becoming glossy with tears. So many young training Jedi, so much peace, it was overwhelming to him but in a good way. A _very_ good way.

Anakin glances over at the boy, confusion forming on his features as he realizes that unshed tears and a wide smile rest on his face. An odd reaction indeed.

"Go sit at one of the chairs, I will be back in a moment." He orders, before getting close to Luke's face. His eyes turn dark, intimidating becoming an understatement.

Luke swallows thickly in fear.

"And if you cause any harm to _any_ of the younglings I won't think twice about killing you." He threatens severely, his eyes boring into Luke's.

Luke nods his head, agreeing faster than he's ever agreed in his life.

"I wouldn't think of it." He responds, saluting his father awkwardly before practically bolting to one of the chairs in fear that Anakin will sever his head.

His father sure was a frightening man, Vadar or not.

Anakin watches in satisfaction as Luke sits in fear watching the younglings. At least now he knows he won't try to do anything harmful.

Taking one last look at the blonde, Anakin pivots on his heel and walks down in the other direction towards the meditation chambers. He knows exactly where the person he's seeking is.

Once out of Luke's sight, panic courses through Anakin's veins and he sprints down the halls before pushing open a door that leads him to where a figure sits, legs crossed, in a meditative state.

"You think a knock would be too much to ask, Anakin?" An irritated Jedi Master asks, flat sarcasm in his voice as he remains in his meditative pose.

"My apologies Master," Anakin says, more out of formality than sincerity," But, we have a situation." He says urgently.

At the insistence in his voice, Obi-wan opens his eyes and sighs. Anakin shifts his weight from one foot to the other impatiently as his master sluggishly, and very slowly, uncrosses his feet and stands to face him.

Of course his master had to take his precious time, time that Anakin could not waste.

"Force Master, is it going to take you a year to ask me what's happened?"

Obi-wan, quite used to Anakin's rash remarks, only rolls his eyes.

"What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until after my meditation?" Obi-wan finally asks, his voice tinged with irritation.

"I found a boy." He begins, his eyes darting around the room as he collects his thoughts.

Obi-wan stays silent, allowing for him to continue.

"He's force sensitive, I have never seen him around the temple before. I don't know his intentions, nor do I know what to do with him, so I've brought him here. I thought that maybe the council could do something about it." He explains, watching as Obi-wan's brows knit in thought.

Obi-wan strokes his beard, the gears in his mind turning as he evaluates the situation. Always so thoughtful his master was, and a trait that Anakin lacked as he was rather rash and impulsive. The two balanced each other out quite well.

Perhaps that's why they made such a great team.

"Is he here now?" Obi-wan asks, watching as Anakin nods.

"Yes, I left him with the younglings."

He doesn't miss the significant change of color in his master's face as his eyes widen.

"You left a possible threat with the _younglings._ Anakin are you out of your _mind_?" Obi-wan chastises, disappointment and panic in his voice.

Anakin immediately feels the distress in his master's Force energy, and feels panic rise in his own blood.

The two share a worried look before racing out of the room.

.

.

.

Sitting on a plush red futon, Luke stares with wonder as he observes his surroundings.

Massive.

The only word Luke could find as he tried to describe the place, along with his overwhelming feelings. He watched attentively as children, no older than the ages of nine, wielded make shift light sabers in their hands learning how to use the weapon.

He wondered if this is what he would look like had the Jedi order not been terminated.

Looking away from the scene, the blonde stares down at his folded hands in deep thought. What was he doing here? Just why did the Force decide to send him so far back into the past that he was living a long side his deceased father, not to mention the Anakin Skywalker version. It was so completely unlike the Force.

The Force was tamed, in control, _reasonable._ But, now?

Now, it was a nightmare.

As hard as the blonde tried to meditate, to find any source of answers, he couldn't reach what he so desired. The Force felt like water. He could cup it in his hands, but he couldn't manipulate it or else it would spill.

Couldn't find the comfort from the Force he once felt.

In all honesty, Luke felt as though he couldn't even _breathe._

Nothing made sense to him anymore.

Loud, fast paced footsteps echo throughout the room grabbing Luke's attention as he looks up to see a man, with a shaggy beard and floppy dirty blonde hair, racing down the hall followed by his father. The two seem to be sharing a look of panic that is until Anakin makes eye contact with him and Luke can see the relief spread across is features.

The two stop directly in front of him, panting and all.

"See Master, everything's under control." Anakin explains, folding his arms over his chest as he looks down at with a sense of…relief?

The older man pinches the bridge of his nose, clear irritation spreading across his features.

"Force Anakin, you will surely be the death of me one day." He says with sarcasm dripping from his words, causing Anakin to smirk.

Luke tilts his head to the side, closely examining the man standing before him.

The beard…that accent….the sarcasm….

"Ben?" Luke questions his thoughts aloud, "Ben Kenobi?" He whispers, surprise in his voice as he stares in wonder at the man before him.

At the mention of his name, Obi-wan raises a brow at the blonde boy. But, before Obi-wan can even question him Anakin is already shooting questions and coming to stand between them as if protecting his master.

"You know Obi-wan?" Anakin asks Luke with light surprise and suspicion evident in his voice.

Luke internally scolds himself. He really should be more careful.

"Uh yeah!" Luke says quickly without meeting Anakin's eyes. Instead his gaze lingers to the not-so-old future hermit. "Obi-wan's a war hero, doesn't everyone know him?"

The blonde can only hope his voice sounds as convincing as he thinks it does.

Obi-wan's lips curve into a small smile, rather pleased with the title Luke had given him.

Anakin on the other hand nods slowly.

"I suppose you're right." Anakin admits, though he notices that it's quite difficult for him to do so as the evident pitch of irritation resonates in his voice.

Obi-wan, rolling his eyes at his student's informal behavior, brushes past him so that he is standing directly in front of Luke who is still seated.

He notes that Obi-wan is shorter than Anakin and his presence is much less intimidating than that of his father's as he looks up to make eye contact with him.

And, without any command, Luke feels the Force around him guide his next actions.

He let's down all of his guards, all of his mental shields and allows Obi-wan to feel his Force wholly. He lets him see the good in him, the light side of the Force that so greatly makes up the person that he is. He lets him see the confusion, the helplessness that he feels in this very moment, as he has no direction or guidance.

As he does this, it's the first time Luke feels some kind of relief.

This is exactly what he needed from the moment he realized the mess he'd ended up in. He needed someone he could trust, someone he could rely on.

Obi-wan hesitantly pokes around Luke's mind, as if cautious of what he might find. Luke sends a small burst of encouragement through the Force towards Obi-wan to urge him to dig deeper in his mind. Obi-wan seems to understand his gesture as he does so with precaution.

Luke watches as Obi-wan absorbs all of the raw emotion from his Force signature.

Then after only a few short moments, Obi-wan… _laughs._

"Master, are you alright?" Anakin asks, quirking a brow at his Master's odd behavior.

To be completely honest, Anakin was more conflicted with the fact that Luke so easily allowed Obi-wan to examine his Force signature, to feel his emotions. Why did he so suddenly trust _his_ Master?

More importantly, why didn't Luke trust him so quickly?

As soon as he thinks it Anakin briskly brushes away the thought. He didn't need Luke's trust, propestrous thoughts like that could easily get him in trouble. Luke could be a possible threat; he doesn't need a possible Sith as an ally.

"You think this boy is a threat? Anakin, please." Obi-wan chuckles, folding his arms across his chest.

"I believe him to be a threat until the council proves otherwise." Anakin says firmly.

Although convinced, Obi-wan nods at his student before looking back at Luke.

"Although it is a rare occasion, Anakin is right." Obi-wan says, flat sarcasm in his voice.

Anakin absorbs Obi-wan's stab, making a mental note to get back at him as soon as matters are resolved and it's safe.

"Come Luke, let's get you introduced to the council."

* * *

 **a / n:** Yes, I'm still alive and yes i will still be continuing this story! So sorry for the delay in uploading life's gotten far too busy for me to juggle everything in a relatively responsible manner...so bear with me when it comes to uploading.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and where the story is going!


End file.
